


Gothic Lolita

by WakahisaDManami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Suicide, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's nineteen, he's six months pregnant, and he's crumbling at the edges. He can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gothic Lolita

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Deal With The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32792) by Kaname-Nakajima. 



> This is my first ever fic posted here, so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I decided to post here because I'm wary of ff.net because of the threats to mature authors, and I'm not sure about the rating on this one. Please tell me what you think.  
> This is partly inspired by A Deal with the Devil, a fic by Kaname-Nakajima over on ff.net, and partly by the song Gothic Lolita by Emilie Autumn. I borrowed the fic's name from that song.

_He hates himself for the rush of hope he feels as the door is opened, he knows it is his captor. A heavy weight settles itself on the bed, making it dip in its direction, and a big hand engulfs his right ankle, tugging him from where he's curled up against the headboard._

_“Beautiful little thing,” the deep voice says as he is pulled onto his lap._

_He moves his head away, not wanting to look at the other man._

_“You're a piece of work, aren't you? Still resisting me.” A chuckle. “Don't worry, love, you'll be submissive to me soon enough.”_

_“I will never surrender,” he hisses back._

He wakes up, gasping for breath, because he knows what happens next. He'll be proven wrong. Of course he will, because he was just a stupid brat who didn't know anything. He still is, his husband proves that to him every day. _His husband._ The words invoke nausea, and he sincerely hopes he isn't pregnant again, because they have four rambunctious kids already and he's over his head as it is. His children are so much like his siblings that he wants to cry every time he looks at them. Someone out there must really have it out for him, because his children are exact replicas of his siblings. Jya, Robin, Ace, and Law. If that pattern continues, he has another set of twins left to birth, Usopp and Lu. It's a blessing and a curse, rolled into one, interwoven so intricately that he doesn't know where one starts and the other ends. Because he hasn't seen his siblings since his husband abducted him, and he doesn't know where they are, if they searched for him, or whether they are even alive. And because they're not his children, they're _their_ children. Fathered by his husband.

-*-*-*-*-*-

He responds to his husband's kiss with faked enthusiasm for the sake of the children and forces a grin as the other man grasps his butt. His husband believes he has broken his spirit, that he has managed to make him love him. But he's wrong. His mind is his own, and his heart belongs to his siblings. And children.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Robin is crying, Jya tries to console her, Ace screams his head off, and Law is curled up in the corner of the room with his tiny hands over his ears. And he cries, too, as he rocks Ace to try and stop the screaming. He's overwhelmed and desperately needs someone to take control of the situation, because he can't. He's nineteen, he's six months pregnant, and he's crumbling at the edges. He can feel it.

-*-*-*-*-*-

He cradles his cheek, staring up at his husband. He's never hit him before, but he should have expected it. His husband thrives on the control he has over him, and the control slips as his mental state grows more fragile. It has been leading to this for seven years, ever since his husband abducted his thirteen year old self. His children will be left in their father's care. He momentarily fears for them, but his husband is good to them. He loves them. Much, much more than he does. Because the only thing he loves about them is their likeness to his siblings, and he sees the differences more clearly with each day that passes.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_“You're gonna go far, little brother,” Jya says with conviction. “You don't have to fear for the future.”_

“Yes, I'm gonna go far,” he whispers to his bruised reflection in the mirror. “So, so far. Where no one has ever gone before.”  
The broken sob echoes in his ears.

-*-*-*-*-*-

He's bowed over the paper, writing furiously. His siblings have to know everything, even if it's long overdue.

-*-*-*-*-*-

__

_My name is Rob D. Mordecai Lucius, Lucci for short._

_I am twenty-one years old._

_I was abducted by my now husband, Spandine, when I was thirteen._

_My siblings are Jacob Timothy, called Jyabura, Robin Isabella, Archibald Edward, called Ace, Trafalgar Law, Ulysses Stephen, called Usopp, and Lafayette Reuben, called Luffy._

_Please deliver the notebooks in the backpack to them, wherever they currently are._

-*-*-*-*-*-

He takes a deep breath, makes sure the note won't get damaged, and slices his left wrist open. The pain is heavenly, the warm blood is his saviour. He savours the feeling of it running down his arm for a few moments before he slices the right and lets the knife fall from his rapidly numbing fingers. He won't be found for a long time, and when he is, it will be too late.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Rob D. Isabella Robin?”

“Yes,” Robin says.

“I'm Smoker. I'm an officer of the Grand Line City police force,” the grim-looking man in front of her says. “I have a delivery for you and your siblings.”

“Why is the police making deliveries?”

“This is no normal delivery, I'm afraid. It's a package from your brother, Rob D. Mordecai Lucius.”

“Lucci? But we thought … no one has seen him-”

“For eight years,” the officer says gently. “I hate to be the one to deliver these news, but your brother committed suicide. He was … horrible things happened to him over these years. His mind couldn't handle them. The package I'm delivering are notebooks in which he wrote his story, so you would know what happened to him. They're … not a pleasant reading, far from it. But he never stopped thinking of you.”


End file.
